


Liplocked

by millionstar



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, In which shy, virginal Merlin hires a hooker with a heart of gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liplocked

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my LJ: http://millionstar.livejournal.com/186827.html

In a cheap hotel room on the outskirts of town, Merlin stared at the beautiful blond man sitting on the bed before him and wondered if it would be a turn-off if he were to vomit profusely from nervousness. 

It wasn't that he wasn't turned on by the man he'd picked up earlier that night at Boobaloo's - no, not at all. If anything, Merlin was enthralled; Arthur was all golden hair and a warm smile, and seemingly pleasant and kind as a male prostitute could be. 

It was an added bonus that he was also affordable. 

And another that he was wearing tight black leather pants and a shiny silver button-down shirt.

In the same cheap hotel room on the outskirts of town, Arthur looked at the beautiful brunet who was standing in front of him and wondered how he'd gotten so lucky.

Most of the men who propositioned Arthur were older, fatter, and considerably smellier. The young man who stood before him was thin, brunet and very fair-skinned. He'd been exceedingly polite to Arthur when he'd initally approached him but had remained silent on the cab ride to the hotel, simply tapping out a nervous beat on his knee with his fingertips. When he finally pulled off his hoodie and turned to Arthur, the blond bit back a gasp at the full, gorgeous head of dark hair he could now see.

Arthur wondered how old he was. 

Then again, Arthur needed the money so badly that he wasn't about to ask questions. Instead he decided to break the ice. He put a smile on his face and patted the bed.

"Aren't you going to come join me?" 

The question brought Merlin back to reality; he blinked, nodding, as he made his way to the bed.

"What's your name?"

"Merlin."

"Really?" At that, Merlin's head whipped up, a defensive glare in his eyes.

"Yes, _really_."

"Sorry, sorry," Arthur shook his head, "I only meant that it's a very distinctive name. I like it."

"Oh," Merlin seemed to relax a little, "thanks, I guess. What's your name?"

"Arthur."

The brunet nodded, taking a deep breath. "Arthur," he mumbled, "right." 

"So. What'll it be? What do you like?" Arthur purred as a shaking Merlin sat down next to him. He reached for Merlin's hand, caressing his slender, elegant fingers. "How long has it been since these pretty hands have spread another man's legs wide?" 

"Woah, wait," the brunet stammered, "I-it's not like that."

"What, you prefer to be the leg-spreader, then?"

"Oh my God, no."

"Oh! Is this your first time with a man?"

"Um. Well... I've nev-"

"Are you a virgin?"

"Christ," Merlin whispered, hanging his head, "what am I even doing here?"

"You are," Arthur said softly, "aren't you." 

"Yes, okay?" Merlin said, staring at a particularly fascinating piece of lint on the cheap motel carpet. "But it's not what you think, I-"

"I wasn't making fun of you, I promise." Arthur said, just as softly as before. Merlin took a chance and looked at the man next to him and saw that his eyes were full of kindness, just kindness, and none of the pity that Merlin had assumed would be there. "In fact, I love that you are."

"Bollocks."

Arthur's eyes widened and he raised his hands. "Language, _language_ ," he said, nudging Merlin with his elbow. Despite his best efforts to remain stoic, the brunet cracked a smile.

"Sorry."

"All I meant was that it's rare for me to encounter someone like you."

"I'd think that you'd get a lot of virgins."

"You're my first," he admitted, "at least the first who has admitted it, and it's refreshing to get to..." he gestured between them "with someone in possession of your level of innocence. Most men who hire me aren't interested in anything but getting off, and some of them in pretty depraved ways. But you, Merlin, _you_ ," Arthur's eyes scanned Merlin's face, his kind smile still in place, "let's just say there are so many things I could teach you."

"But I-" 

"Actually, let's back up here," Arthur interrupted, "how the fuck is someone as stunningly gorgeous as you are still a virgin?"

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Don't call me gorgeous. I'm not paying you to patronize me." 

Arthur frowned. "I may be a whore, Merlin, but I'm not a liar."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." 

"Nah," Arthur shrugged good-naturedly, "it's okay, just nerves, I bet."

Arthur had no idea just how right he was.

Merlin was kicking himself; what had seemed like The Best Idea Ever at its inception was in danger of slowly morphing into The Biggest Clusterfuck In The History Of The World.

He blamed Gwaine. 

The mere thought made him feel a little better. 

_Yes, it’s all Gwaine’s fault._

Gwaine, who could get any man he wanted with a flip of his ridiculous (although admittedly gorgeous) hair, had bragged to Merlin and Leon one night that the best sex of his life had been with a male prostitute a few months back while vacationing overseas. Leon had just laughed it off with a roll of his eyes, but Merlin, though he’d remained silent, had quietly started plotting. The more he considered it, the more sense it made. 

He could _pay_ for what he wanted. Problem solved. 

So he quietly went about his normal routine, every week putting back a little cash towards this most personal of endeavors. He had no illusions that it would be perfect; Merlin wasn’t a fool. It wouldn’t be the most romantic of settings, no, but Merlin was beginning to think that he wasn’t destined for romance anyway. At this point, he would take the next best thing he could get.

He glanced at Arthur then and suddenly the next best thing looked incredibly appealing. Merlin cleared his throat.

"Will you kiss me?" 

"Of course. I’ll do anything you want me to tonight."

"I mean, that's all I want. Why I'm here."

"That's all?" 

"Is that okay? I mean, you can just go if this is a waste of your time or something."

Arthur stared at him curiously. "Of course it's okay, but, can I ask why?"

"Because I've never been kissed before."

Arthur was utterly stunned, but he tried to mind Merlin's feelings; to that effect he slammed his lips shut just as they had fallen open in shock. He stared at the young man in front of him whose eyes were cast downward as he bashfully picked at the sleeve of his shirt, and studied him closely. His eyes scanned and committed to memory a pair of the sharpest cheekbones he'd ever set eyes on, in addition to a frankly delicious looking set of lips. Further analysis made the blond's pulse quicken; especially as he noted the hint of stubble peppering Merlin's cheeks. It made no sense to Arthur that a male specimen this attractive was forced to have to pay for a kiss. 

"If you've never been kissed, then the greater male population of Britain are the biggest lot of fools walking the planet."

Merlin, eyes still on his sleeve, shrugged.

Arthur scooted closer. "It's true. Have you looked into a mirror lately?" The blond's own eyes crinkled in confusion as soon as the words had left his mouth. He wasn't the type to be this invested in his clients, and the sudden empathy and actual attraction he was feeling for Merlin was throwing him for a loop. 

"I wish that I had your confidence," the brunet commented. "I feel like a massive prat for even being here."

"You're not a prat, not at all. But...are you sure you want to do this, though?" 

"What do you mean?"

"I just... I don't know," he shrugged, "first kisses are supposed to be all... I don't know, perfect and shit, like in the movies. Magical. Or something." 

"Was yours?"

"No," Arthur said honestly, "it wasn't."

"Believe me, I've thought about this for a long time. I just want to... feel something," he turned to Arthur with a sad smile, "you know? And I've nobody to... feel something with and I'm tired of waiting for it. I could have asked one of my mates but to be honest that would just have been awkward as fuck, and I do a good enough job of being awkward on my own, on a daily basis. No need to drag them down with me. Besides, I'm not attracted to any of them."

"Are you attracted to me?"

"I've been watching you in Boobaloo's for a month trying to get the nerve up to approach you. Put it this way, I don't think I'll have any problem at all kissing someone as handsome as you are. Mind you, I know how pathetic I must seem in all this, but I've made peace with it."

"You're not pathetic," Arthur said, "you're just lonely, Merlin. I know how that feels too. Don't be so hard on yourself." 

Merlin nodded. "Let's just do this. I want it done. Okay?"

"Well, the customer is always right, so pucker up, sunshine."

A goofy grin manifested on Merlin's mouth as he laughed, his eyes crinkling in a most congenial fashion that made Arthur's heart beat faster. His laughter was contagious and Arthur chuckled himself, a faint blush staining his cheeks. He couldn't believe Merlin had opened up to him the way he had just now; it made the blond that much more determined to make this night a good one for him. 

"Right, come here, then."

Merlin suddenly tensed. "No, wait."

"Yeah?"

"What if my breath is bad? What if I suck at it? What if-"

"And what if," Arthur whispered with a smile, "you relaxed and let me kiss you, yeah?" He smoothed a lock of thick, dark hair away from Merlin's eyes so he could have their blue all to himself. Arthur leaned in, Merlin shivering beneath his touch, as the blond's knuckles brushed his cheek gently.

"Okay," he whispered, his heart thundering in his chest. He could feel the warmth emanating from Arthur's skin and he marveled at the way it enveloped him. It was a foreign sensation for Merlin, a heavy, instantly addictive one that spilled over him and nestled against him like a blanket. 

"Are you nervous?"

"It's been a long nineteen years, so that might just be the biggest understatement ever."

"Ouch! Gorgeous, _and_ cheeky as fuck," Arthur grinned, mentally noting that he was only about a year and a half older than Merlin. "You should come with some sort of health warning."

"Do you think I'm silly?" Merlin blurted out, jumping when Arthur covered Merlin's hand with his own on the bed. 

Arthur leaned in closer, his breath ghosting against Merlin's mouth. He shook his head. "No. I think you're lovely. Absolutely lovely." With his free hand he cupped the side of Merlin's face, his other squeezing Merlin's hand as their lips pressed together. 

There were certain facts in life that Arthur was inherently cognizant of, like the fact that water is wet, fire is hot, and the sky, at times, is blue. But when Merlin sighed softly against Arthur's mouth another inalienable truth made that list, for in that moment the blond knew that he'd never heard a sweeter sound in all his life. 

Merlin's first kiss wasn't exactly the stuff of legend. His mouth moved awkwardly at first against the blond's; it was an exercise that made him painfully aware of his inexperience but also steadfastly determined to lose it tonight. His entire body was thrumming with satisfaction at the way Arthur's lips felt against his own. Merlin let him take the lead, leaning into Arthur's hand which was still nestled against his cheek. 

It was wetter and a little messier than Merlin had imagined, and he found himself having to bite back a stray giggle at the slight slurping and smushing sounds their lips were making.

On the other hand, it was better than Merlin had ever thought it could be, considering that he was basically kissing a complete stranger. Maybe it had something to do with the way that Arthur's thumb was now swiping lightly across his cheekbone, or the way he was patient when Merlin needed to stop to take a breath, or the simple fact that he was being so tender. Whatever it was, Merlin had never been more grateful in his life.

It was in that moment that Merlin decided that kisses were a very, _very_ good thing. 

Arthur pulled back, staring at Merlin's mouth for a beat before his eyes found Merlin's own. He beamed at his handiwork; Merlin's eyes were still closed, lips parted slightly, the brunet unwilling to emerge from the moment. Eventually, though, Merlin opened his eyes and licked his lips, his breath catching in his throat dramatically. 

Arthur sighed; freshly-kissed Merlin was a sight to behold. Merlin moved his lips but no audible sound came out. Arthur frowned. Merlin tried again but a squeak was all that emerged.

"Say again?"

"More," the blushing brunet whispered shakily. 

Arthur was more than happy to oblige.

Merlin's second kiss was just as soft, but was a little different in that it was a series of pecks, Arthur's lips working against his own smoothly. Merlin's hands were balled in tense fists at his sides; he realized how stiff he must appear to Arthur. He also realized that he cared very much about what Arthur thought of him in this moment, and wondered if the blond was enjoying himself.

"I don't know what to do with my hands."

"What do you want to do with them?"

"I-I want to touch you."

"Then go for it," the blond said, nibbling on Merlin's lower lip, "just do what comes naturally. Don't think about it, just do it, yeah?"

Merlin nodded, eyes falling closed again as Arthur kissed his cheek a few times. He reached out, his hands grasping at the smooth silver material of Arthur's shirt. Emboldened, he wound his arms around Arthur's midsection and held on tightly. 

Arthur's eyes fluttered when Merlin began to stroke his back, his hands precisely now where the blond had hoped he would put them. He snagged Merlin's lower lip into his mouth, sucking gently. 

"Open up for me," Arthur murmured, his blood beginning a slow boil, "please?" Merlin did, allowing the blond's tongue entrance into his mouth. When their tongues mingled for the first time, Merlin actually moaned softly, Arthur's heart doing another little flip. "Your mouth was made for this," he groaned, "holy fuck, Merlin."

"Seriously?"

Arthur's hands flattened on either side of Merlin's face, nodding as they kissed again. The fact that Merlin had no idea how attractive he was turned the blond on in spades. Being in the arms of such a gorgeous package in such an innocent, virgin body was making Arthur more and more aroused with every minute that passed. He pulled back slightly, letting Merlin take the lead for a change. Merlin captured Arthur's upper lip between his own and bit lightly, experimentally, his tongue caressing it. 

"Can I-"

Arthur pressed his fingertip to Merlin's mouth. "No more asking. You have permission to do anything you wish, okay?"

Merlin nodded, his mouth moving over to pepper Arthur's cheek with kisses. He was fascinated with the blond's jawline in particular, and he allowed his mouth to mold against it, leaving a trail of moist and warm kisses in its wake. Arthur's scent was indubitably male, musky and divine and Merlin reckoned he could get addicted to it. 

"Can we lie down?"

Merlin nodded, his eyes wide as Arthur pressed him into the mattress. The blond was mesmerized with the way Merlin looked resting against the cheap pillows. His dark hair contrasted beautifully against the white cotton; it literally took Arthur's breath away. 

Merlin, however, grew nervous under Arthur's scrutiny. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no. It's just you. Being gorgeous. Again. It's downright irritating, you know."

The brunet's cheeks went pink as Arthur leaned in to kiss him. He linked his hands around Arthur's neck, their mouths moving together fluidly. 

Merlin pulled back, Arthur's words about how he could do anything he wished ringing in his mind. He took a deep breath and pressed his fingertip to Arthur's mouth. Arthur was confused until Merlin turned his head to the side, that same fingertip now dragging lightly across his neck; the blond realized what Merlin was asking of him.

It was the most erotic request Arthur had ever experienced. 

When Arthur obeyed his wishes and lapped gently at the bit of skin Merlin had pointed to, the brunet arched his back, his knees drawing up of their own volition. Arthur followed the barely-there licks he'd been giving Merlin with an open-mouthed kiss that traveled up to his earlobe and back down again. 

But it was when Arthur bit down hard enough to leave a mark that Merlin whimpered loudly.

"F-fuck."

He'd always wondrered how it felt to be kissed like this and now that it was happening he didn't want it to end. He'd never imagined that the neck could be such an erogenous zone, or that this could feel as good as it was. Merlin was consumed; so much wet heat against his bare skin made his head spin like it never had before. The hotel could catch fire around them right now and Merlin would still insist that Arthur didn't stop. 

Arthur's instincts took over, his natural desire to want to touch the lithe body beneath him now burning on overdrive. The instant the curse word had left Merlin's mouth, Arthur had begun to harden painfully in his trousers, and unless he was very much mistaken, the same could be said for Merlin. One of his hands skimmed across Merlin's waistband, his fingertips sliding beneath the brunet's shirt to touch the soft skin beneath it. Arthur gasped against Merlin's neck at how good he felt to touch.

Merlin stiffened immediately. "No. Don't," he whispered. "I can't-"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Arthur replied, mentally kicking himself for getting so carried away. "Here, I have an idea. Switch places with me." Merlin obliged, sitting up so Arthur could lie back on the pillows. The blond put both of his hands beneath his arse, effectively rendering himself unable to touch Merlin in any way. "There," he grinned, "that's better. I didn't mean to get so grabby. Now I'm at your mercy, so kiss me silly, Merlin."

"You don't have to do that."

"I don't mind."

"No, it's fine!"

"If you're feeling kinky you can tie me up instead," he teased.

Merlin flushed beet-red and smiled. "You're being so nice to me. It's just a relief that someone thinks I'm grabby-worthy. If that's even a word, I mean. Hmm."

Arthur sat up, raising one hand and intoning dramatically, "I hereby dub thee Sir Merlin of Grab-Worthia, the grab-worthiest male minx in all the land." Suddenly he collapsed back onto the bed and burst out laughing, Merlin joining him. "Sorry, that was actually funny and charming in my head." 

_And just why do you feel the need to be charming tonight, Arthur?_ he wondered privately.

Merlin's heart fluttered and for a moment he wished he could keep Arthur all to himself. Spending so many nights desperate for someone who wanted him for who he was, someone who was handsome and kind and funny, had left Merlin utterly broken. The loneliness he'd been feeling for so long began to rise in his throat like bile so he did the only thing he could think of to combat it. He covered Arthur's body with his own and kissed him softly, experimentally. 

"Your hands." 

Arthur's eyes were rolling back in his head at each wet kiss and hot breath that was now being delivered to his neck. Merlin was a fast learner, and soon Arthur was a sweating, flushing mess. "Hmm?"

"In my hair? Please?"

Mentally Arthur was screaming _Sir, yes sir!_ and doing flamboyant cartwheels of joy but he tried to remain cool as he buried both hands in the thickest, softest hair he'd ever touched. His fingertips were everywhere all at once; the nape of Merlin's neck, gently massaging his scalp, outlining the shell of his ears, as though they couldn't get enough.

"That feels so good," Merlin groaned. The animalistic quality in his voice prompted Arthur to lift the brunet's head from his neck to kiss him rougher than he had yet. Merlin was receptive, their mouths crashing together over and over again until neither of them could see straight. 

They were kisses born of desire, the kind of kisses that were typically the harbinger of something much more physically intimate, and Arthur found himself wishing that Merlin wanted to take this further. But since he did not, the blond was content to simply kiss him again, all night long if Merlin wished it.

"I need a break," Merlin gasped after a few minutes, pulling back. Arthur couldn't take his eyes off of the red, kiss-swollen lips Merlin was now rubbing with a shy smile. "Is that alright?"

"Sure."

"'Kay." 

"Although," Arthur said, a hint of nervousness in his voice, "I won't lie, I'd really love it if you'd let me hold you. I promise not to feel you up again."

Merlin bit his lip. "Well, maybe you could feel me up a _little_ bit. But just a little?" He allowed Arthur to pull him close, their legs tangling together as they finally established a comfortable position. 

"This isn't how I usually spend my Saturday nights. This is a vast improvement. The vastest of vast improvements, really." His head nestled against Arthur's shoulder, he suddenly was unsure of where to put his hands until the blond took one and hooked it over his waist. Blushing again, Merlin grinned against Arthur's collarbone.

"Where are you usually on Saturday night?"

"My mate Elyan recently inherited a book shop, so I'm usually there reading."

"Just reading?"

"Reading, playing chess with Morgana. Just varies."

"Do you ever see anyone who catches your fancy at this book shop?"

"Nah."

"And you mean to tell me nobody there has ever approached you? Ever asked you out?"

"No. But it's okay, I'm just... too awkward for people I think. Guys don't really seem to notice me."

"Mass astigmatism," Arthur proclaimed suddenly, "that's got to be it."

"What?"

"There must be a case of contagious astigmatism crippling men in this city, and because of that they can't see how handsome you are."

Merlin groaned aloud, rolling his eyes. Arthur grinned, he was finding it so endearing that Merlin couldn't seem to take a compliment of any sort. They rested against each other, Merlin's hand moving to Arthur's shoulder, squeezing it before caressing one of his collarbones. His eyes fell upon a marred piece of skin on Arthur's otherwise pristine chest. When he touched it, Merlin frowned. 

"What is that?"

"It's nothing."

"It's clearly something," Merlin protested. "It... it's a scar."

"Just some nasty business with a guy one night." 

"He hurt you?"

"I got away from him. It could have been worse, it's okay."

"No it isn't! I... I'm sorry."

"Hey," Arthur said softly, "no frowning, okay?" 

But Merlin wasn't listening. Wordlessly, he opened Arthur's collar wider; the scar was about seven inches long, and ran parallel to his sternum. Merlin was stunned that the wound hadn't been fatal. He was also stunned at his current boldness, but that didn't stop him from pressing his lips against the scar, twice. 

Shocked, Arthur tightened his grip on Merlin, holding his head in place. It was a defense mechanism; he didn't dare risk Merlin looking up and seeing the tear he was blinking away. He couldn't help himself, it was such a sweet gesture. Just like that the incredulity of the situation presented itself again and the blond couldn't believe that no man had seen fit to snag an angel like Merlin up for himself. 

Merlin lifted his mouth, his head returning to rest on the blond's shoulder. "Can I ask you something?'

"As long as you aren't going to ask me why I do this."

Merlin blinked, shaking his head. "No, Arthur, it's none of my business why you do this; I'd never disrespect you like that."

"Thank you."

"But... well, do you like it?" Merlin winced visibly as soon as the question left his mouth. "That was stupid, sorry. And that's none of my business either."

"It's not stupid, Merlin. And no, I... I don't like it," the blond replied quietly, "but I do like to eat, and pay for my shithole of a small flat, so here I am." Arthur plastered a sad smile onto his face and shrugged his shoulders. 

Merlin stared at him; he had not missed the flash of melancholy in Arthur's eyes as he spoke. It was fleeting but it was there all the same. "Well, don't do it forever, yeah? I don't like the thought of you getting hurt, or worse."

"You've known me for two hours, Merlin. I could be a closet serial killer or something."

"Don't be daft," Merlin replied easily, "you've been so wonderful to me tonight. Kind and lovely, and anyone with that big of a heart should never be sad or hurt. Find your happiness."

Arthur smiled, dropping a kiss to the top of Merlin's head. "Thanks." He cleared his throat. "So, what _were_ you going to ask me, then?

"Oh! I just wanted to know if I was any good, that's all."

Arthur burst out laughing, pulling Merlin closer. "Yes, you were brilliant." 

It felt more like a first date than a financial transaction. 

Neither of them wanted it to end, but neither of them had the courage to vocalize how they felt. So they laid together quietly, Merlin's hand pressed against Arthur's scar, and simply held each other. 

"Thank you," Merlin whispered after a few moments, "for everything."

Arthur hugged him tightly. "Don't thank me, seriously."

"It's getting late."

"So it is."

"I think I'll just sleep here. Room's paid for, after all. I guess you need to go, you probably have other..." Merlin stammered, "customers to meet with."

"I'm fucking starving," Arthur said suddenly, pleased with himself for coming up with a reason to prolong his time with Merlin. "We should order in."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "We should?"

"Absolutely. I'm thinking pizza. Pineapple and pepperoni."

"Seriously? Pineapple and pepperoni? Did you fall and hit your head?" 

Arthur gaped. "I will have you know I did not, thank you very much." Merlin laughed as the blond continued. "That's the only acceptable way to eat pizza in my opinion."

"Prove it."

So, Arthur did, and Merlin had to agree that he might be on to something with pineapple and pepperoni pizza. They sat together eating and talking (Arthur learned that Merlin hated to sleep without socks on and Merlin learned that Arthur was a closet comic book fan) and kissing some more until their eyes became heavy with exhaustion, the empty pizza box perched on the bed next to them. Merlin tried mightily to stay awake but couldn't seem to and in no time at all he was sleeping peacefully, a slight smile on his face.

Arthur waited until Merlin's breathing evened out, ensuring that he was lost in slumber, then moved a little closer. 

He had no idea what he was doing.

He had his money, this was the moment when he typically made his escape.

And yet, he didn't want to leave. He crinkled his eyes in frustration. 

Not so long ago, in his bed, in tears after yet another loud fight between his mother and father, Arthur dreamt of a better life. A life that didn't involve a set of parents who were self-destructive, who felt that physical force was the answer to life's problems. The day he'd left he'd had nothing, but it was _his_ nothing, and for that reason alone, Arthur had held his head high. 

Two years spent selling his body, though, had left him with nothing to hold his head high about. Sometimes Arthur worried that he'd lost the ability to feel anything at all. Love, hate, excitement, sorrow; they were simply words, nothing more. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd felt anything other than blank. 

Until tonight, that is.

He had convinced himself that his father had been right, that he was unlovable, but after spending a night making out with Merlin he began to reconsider that particular sentiment. Tonight, in the arms of a stranger, he'd actually felt things he'd long since forgotten could even be possible; warmth, laughter, and a generous dose of genuine affection and longing. As he found himself counting Merlin's eyelashes (and really, they were so lush and long that it was practically criminal) he had to smile. 

This world wasn't such a bad place if people like Merlin inhabited it. Merlin, with his shy smiles and sweet kisses. Merlin, who made him laugh. Merlin, who wanted Arthur to be safe and happy. 

Arthur placed a soft kiss to Merlin's forehead, careful not to wake him. At the door, he turned back for one last look and wished with all his heart that things could be different. He sincerely hoped that the sleeping brunet would eventually find his prince charming.

Merlin woke unusually early. With a yawn he reached for his mobile, noting that it was before six in the morning. Still curled up on his side, he bit back a sleepy smile and wondered if Arthur would be up for a quick morning snuggle before they parted. He mustered up all his courage and rolled over, only to be greeted with an empty left side of the bed.

Arthur was gone, the money Merlin had paid him resting on his pillow.

* * * * *

For Merlin, life went on.

Weeks passed, and on another Saturday night, he wandered into Scarlet Pages, waved to Elyan and Leon and took his normal seat in the front window. 

His friends had tried their best to get the dirt on where he'd been that Saturday night when he didn't come home, but the brunet simply smiled and said nothing. Gwen in particular had been merciless, constantly stalking him via text in an attempt to get him to confide in her; he was thankful she and Morgana were nowhere to be seen tonight. 

It was a moment in time that he wanted to keep for his own, though; not because he was ashamed, but because it had been the best night of his young life. He reckoned Arthur had no idea of the effect he'd had on him in the hours they'd spent together. Merlin wasn't under any illusion that he'd had the same effect on Arthur, but all the same, Merlin couldn't keep from occasionally wondering. Every moment of their time together was burned into his soul, especially the twenty-eight kisses they'd shared over the course of the night. 

(It was a matter of pride to Merlin that he'd kept count.)

Arthur had become a permanent fixture in Merlin's mind. He'd actually wandered into Boobaloo's every Saturday night since then. He would stay hidden in the shadows, simply ensuring that Arthur was okay, and to get another glimpse of his gorgeous face. The sadness Merlin saw there, though, broke his heart, and he wished he could do something to banish it. 

He wished even more that he had the nerve to at least try. 

Merlin was lost in his thoughts when he suddenly was aware of someone standing over him, drops of rain splashing on his laptop as the stranger took off his jacket.

"Do you _know_ how many book shops there are in this town?"

Their eyes locked and time seemed to stop, only reestablishing itself when Arthur smiled nervously. "Hi."

"Arthur?!" Merlin's face lit up when he saw the blond standing in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

He held out his hand, which Merlin took eagerly. Arthur pulled him to a standing position. "Taking some good advice. Finding my happiness."

"Your happiness?"

"I was afraid I'd never find you. I hope you don't mind," Arthur admitted, "I just had to see you again."

"Me?"

A loud gasp and the sound of a book hitting the floor from across the room caused them both to turn their heads. There, in the horror section, Elyan and Leon ducked down, knowing they'd been caught spying. After a beat, their heads peeked out for another look at Merlin and Arthur. Only Gwaine refused to do his spying in private. He maintained his position, a huge grin on his face as he leaned against the large bookshelf. He waved at the pair, encouraging them to continue.

"I can't stop thinking about you, Merlin." 

"Me," Merlin repeated, more as a statement as a question. Understanding began to dawn on his face in the form of a soft smile. "Your happiness."

"You. If you'll have me, I mean. I'm not... doing, well, I mean, let's say that I'm between jobs right now."

"Arthur," Merlin whispered, squeezing his hand, "none of that matters. All that matters is that you're the only one I want. And here you are."

Merlin's twenty-ninth kiss was grand, sweeping, and terribly romantic. He and Arthur both grinned into it, ignoring the catcalls and applause that had broken out all around them. It was warm and sweet and it took place for the whole world to see in the front room of a small book shop on a rainy Saturday night.

(And it was magical.)


End file.
